GAME OF THRONES - SEASON 8
by kbalasaras1954
Summary: Post Season 7.


**The Red Keep:**

********* **_Cersei Lannister is in the Red Keep with Qyburn and the Mountain at her side, on the Iron Throne. Two men in Lannister Uniforms escort Ser Bronn of the Blackwater into her Presence. Cersei glares imperiously at the sell sword_** *******

Cersei : You know why you are here?

Bronn: Nah your grace. If you wanted my head, im sure it would already be on a spike somewhere.

Cersei (with a sigh): You were once a sellsword were you not? I believe it was Twelve stags for a weeks loyalty... until you met my brother.

Bronn: Aye your Grace! Lord Tyrion seemed to place a larger value for my ... services...

Cersei: Yet here we are. Your first employer left the capital after murdering his father and your second employer has just deserted his queen and gone over to fight the enemy in the north.

*** **Bronn is surprised and expresses it** ***

Cersei: You didnt know. Strange that my brother who would trust you with his life...did not share this with you. It was almost as if he knew you wouldnt go with him. Loyalty has never been your strong suit now has it?

Bronn: Never your grace. I might have come up in me life...but no matter how high i go, my loyalties are to meself.

Cersei: Just the qualities of a man i need for this mission.

Bronn: A Mission? So i work for you now your grace?

Cersei: You have always worked for me..."Ser Bronn" . Through Tyrion, Through Jaime , in the end it was always for me.

Bronn: And youve been a generous employer my grace! Except for the Castle and the Lordship and the Beautiful wife.

Cersei: Generosity and Stupidity have a thin line in between. I have seen many Lords with their castles who lost their ...appetite for further gains and felt some qualms in performing rather sensitive tasks.

Bronn: Then i await your orders your grace.

Cersei: I want you to gather a Lannister escort, find and escort Ser Jaime back to Kingslanding.

Bronn: Ser Jaime or just his head?

Cersei: I want him alive and preferably unharmed. He left my presence yesterday after resigning from his position.

*** **Bronn does not speak and seems surprised** ******************

Cersei: You seem surprised?

Bronn: Beg Pardon your grace but i assumed if you had wanted to stop him you had excellent means of doing that yourself

***Gives a sideways glance at the Mountain*********

Cersei: A moment of weakness Ser Bronn... a womans weakness... You think you can bring him back here..safe and unharmed

Bronn: Against a man without a swordhand? It is easy enough unless Ser Jaime tries something Honorable...

Cersei: You are to stop him from doing anything honorable...and when you return we can discuss your newly enhanced position as Lord of Harrenhaal.

Bronn: Harrenhaal...Harrenhaal is in enemy hands...

Cersei: All the better...you wouldnt like your new home to be in enemy hands wouldnt you ser Bronn? Just the sort of thing that would inspire you to fight to take what is yours...

Bronn: Your Grace!

**** **Bronn bows before leaving the Queens presence followed by the Two Guards** ******

Qyburn: Do you trust him your grace?

Cersei: Not at all. I trust his love for gold and i am confident my brother has none of his own to offer him.

Qyburn: And Harrenhaal...

Cersei: It would be useful to have a man like that at your side...someone without a shred of loyalty...at least you can be certain of his l loyalties...as long as you have his...price.

Cersei (turning to Qyburn) : And How are our distinguished prisoners today?

Qyburn: Alive...for now

Cersei: Excellent. Let us visit them. It would do good to extend to them the hospitality of the Queen on regular intervals, They would love that wouldnt they?

 **Scene II:**

The Flagship of the Targaryen Fleet arriving at White Harbor

**** **King Jon Snow, Ser Davos, Lord Varys and Tyrion Lannister stand on the Top Deck staring at the port of Whiteharbor which is less than twenty miles away** *******

Tyrion (To Lord Varys) : They know he bent the knee?

Lord Varys: The ravens were sent out four days ago. I am sure the Lords are more than aware.

Tyrion: And they are all right with that?

Tyrion (To Jon) : I believe you may yet be the shortest reigning king of the north if this backfires...

Ser Davos: No reason t' backfire. The Lords themselves recognized you as their King, the King of the North.

Tyrion: Every single one of them have lost people to the Targaryens. The Dragons are as hated as the Lions...up north.

Lord Varys: Alas! Even in the face of death, pettiness and squabbles will dominate the day...(Turning to the King) . Your grace has a uphill task to convince these men that her grace is not the enemy, nor is she her father. And of course a bit of restraint...goes a long way... in the North...especially as we shall no longer be in a ship in the middle of the sea...

**** **All of them glance uncomfortably at Jon Snow who glares back at them and at the Queens Deck below where Daenerys stands with Missandei ,Grey Worm and Ser Jorah, the dragons flying overhead** ******

Jon: I take it that everyone here knows...

Tyrion: With all due respect your grace, secrecy was never exactly your greatest strength or suit and the queen...well she looks positively radiant.

Jon: And Mormont?

Tyrion: Perhaps you did notice in your particularly lucid moments that Mormont rarely spends time in your presence or sits with you during supper.

Varys: Bending the Knee is one thing your grace. Torren Stark did that and was still hailed as Warden of the North. However this...this is unusual... one might almost forgive them for taking a Stark - Targaryen alliance as an affront to the North.

Jon: Even as Death marches on?

Varys: Forgive me your grace but they have not seen the March. They have only heard of the dead from you and hearing of a terror and seeing it are two entirely different things. They will remain sceptical until they see the Horde of the dead marching towards them and then they may finally understand...until they are living enough to understand of course...

Tyrion: (Glances at the sky to see a screeching raven)... Funny... a raven when we are this close to mainland...who would want to communicate with us that urgently?

 ***** A Raven flutters across to the Maindeck with a scroll in its leg. **********

The Queensdeck, Queens Flag Ship

********* **JOn snow rushes onto the Queensdeck. Two Dothraki move in front of the queen and have their hands on their swords but the Queen waves them away quickly. The Blood appears drained out of Jons face. Ser Davos, Tyrion and Lord Varys follow him, appearing just a few feet behind** *************

Jon: Your Grace... The Wall... The Wall has fallen.

**** **Jorah looks shocked.** **Daenerys gives a short gasp. She collects her thoughts** ******

Daenerys: It cant be. I saw the Wall. I was at the wall if you would remember.

Jon: This was less than 3 days ago, the Wall has fallen and the Dead march to the living of Winterfell .

Jorah : That is impossible. Even a million dead cannot break down the wall.

Tyrion: Not impossible for a Dragon though...one that breathes blue flames (Glances at Daenerys)

**** **Daenerys comprehends Tyrions meaning and looks at Jon who gives her a gentle nod** ****

Daenerys: Viserion...they got Viserion...

**** **The men bow their heads down collectively, only Missandei places her hand on the Queens shoulder. Daenerys seems initially angry, then sad, then worried but collects herself before long** *****

Daenerys: Forgive me but how does someone lift a Dragon that weighs the earth and from the deepest midst of a Frozen lake?

****** **Everyone remains silent** ***************

Jorah: And who is this Raven from?

Jon: My Sister...from Winterfell. She got a Raven from Howland Reed who learnt of the fall of the wall from a few survivors.

Varys: And you believe that a Dragon can become one of them?

Jorah: I was nearly killed by a dead bear with blue eyes ... if a bear can, why not a dragon?

Jon: They have a dragon. They have Mammoths and Giants... and they march ahead...

Davos: How long do you think they will take to get to Winterfell?

Jon: Two Weeks...Three at most...

Daenerys: And Two weeks is enough for assembling our armies and our supplies?

Jorah: It could be done your grace.

Varys: And you believe that they will make straight for winterfell and not stay to plunder the other holdfasts

Jon: They are like animals. They care nothing for Holdfasts or Castles...they want the living...They drift to wherever there is life and at this minute there are many living in winterfell.

Daenerys (To Missandei and Lord Tyrion): Then we have two weeks to move to Winterfell and face the Enemy. There will be no resting, no stopping for anything on the way to Winterfell. (Turns to Tyrion) and the Dothraki?

Tyrion: They will meet us on the Kingsroad at White Harbor and move with us to Winterfell.

Daenerys (To Jon) : We dont fight for a Throne, We dont fight for Honor or for Richees now. We fight for survival and We shall win this fight. We will stop the Night King and end this darkness that he brings.

 **Scene III**

WINTERFELL:-

*** **A Gathering of the Lords and Ladies, Lady Sansa, Lady Arya and Lord Bran sit at the table surrounded by many of the others including Lord Royce of the Vale. Sawell Tarly sits beside Bran as his only friend and advisor in many ways** ******

Lady Sansa : My Lords! The King returns to Winterfell even as we speak. I had a raven from White Harbor and the King returns home with Dragonglass and an Army of Twenty Thousand at his side with Two Dragons.

Lord Glover: Two? I thought the Targaryen girl had Three grown dragons with her.

Lord Royce: You need more than one? You do know what that dragon did- do you not? Wiped out the Tarly and Wyllis armies. Destroyed Thousands of Wagons. Crushed the Lannisters at Highgarden. Two Dragons could do much more. I shudder to think of the third.

Lord Glover: Never trusted the Targaryens. The Damn Dragons...Too long have we feared these silver haired easterners. You rememver our dead when the Mad King was bored do you remember? You remember Brandon ? Rickard? And she rides with a Horde of Barbarians.

Lady Sansa: My Lord. The Wall has fallen and Death marches towards us slowly but surely. We need every body we can get.

Lord Glover: And you believe that the Wall has fallen? This is the Wall that has been standing as a bulwark to the North for Eight Thousand Years. Youve all seen the wall havent you?

Bran: The Wall has fallen and has been Breached. The Army of the Dead marches to Winterfell devastating the north.

Lord Glover (With a Snort): And we believe this because of your...visions?

Lord Royce: With respect my Lady. I know the wall. I had a son who was lost to the watch. The Wall is impregnable and stands like a million rocks. Bringing down the wall is an impossibility even with a hundred thousand mammoths.

Bran: They had a dragon with them. He flew on the dragon and it breathed blue flame.

Lord Glover (Scoffs): A Dragon? Ten years ago Huge Flying Dragons were mythical creatures and today everyone seems to have one of them.

Lady Lyanna: Lord Glover! Lord Royce! (The Entire assembly goes silent). Have you known Lord Reed to be a Liar or a Madman or Both?

Lord Glover: My Lady. I have known Howland Reed and he is an honorable man but Reed did not see the wall fall. It was a handful or lowborn men of the watch, a handful of wildlings and a few outlaws who gave him this message. He chose to believe them.

Ser Bollister of House Glover: Uncouth Savages all of them Wildlings.

*** **There is an angry murmur around. The Free Folk are angry as are some of the Knights. Lady Sansa rises** *****

Lady Sansa: My Lords and Ladies. The Wildlings saved my brothers life at the wall. They fought for House Stark against the Boltons when many of you true lords shirked away from coming to your Lord. Uncouth Savages they may be but they are Honorable folk and I trust them entirely.

*** **There are murmurs of approval** *****

Lady Sansa: My Lords and Ladies. We stand here today at the brink of death to fight with the True enemy. Not the Dragon Queen, Not the Lannisters but Death itself. Death marches on. Too many people have seen them coming and if we dont stand true and together, if we dont share a trust and loyalty and if we keep all our past prejudices, we will die and we will become a soldier in their army of the dead. Northerner, Southerner, Targaryen, Stark, Glover, Royce, Karstark, Dothraki alike ...we are all living and breathing and we have only one enemy - the Dead. We shall have to stand together, forget our differences, forget our mistrust and fight as one.

*** **There is a long pause** ******

Lord Royce (rising slowly) : The Knights of the Vale came here to declare for House Stark. Lady Sansa is House Stark and if Lady Sansa believes the Wall has fallen then so do I, so do the Knights of the Vale. We stand together to fight the dead and protect the Realm (Loud Murmurs of Approval from the Knights of Vale)

Lady Lyanna: My Grand Uncle stood at the Wall and guarded us from the Peril of the North for many years. We fought for Starks against the Boltons. We stand beside them once again to fight the dead. Dragon Queen or not - i believe Lady Sansa is right. All our differences need to be put aside to defeat the one thing that is coming for us. House Mormont stands together to fight the Dead and Protect the Realm (Loud Murmurs of Approval from House Mormont)

Lord Ned Umber: If the King believes in this Army, then the Umbers will stand with him in the fight.

Lady Karstark: So will the Karstarks

Lord Glover (Grudgingly): To the Lady of Winterfell...To the King of the North...To defend the Realms of the Living.

***** **The Entire Hall Bursts out in Applause. The Lords slowly exit. Samwell Tarly slowly approaches Lord Royce** **************

Sam: My Lord?

Lord Royce: Yes

Sam: The Tarlys? of Horn Hill? You said their armies were wiped out?

Lord Royce (giving a long look at Sam Tarly) : You knew the Tarlies?

Sam: Randyll Tarly is my father.

Lord Royce (Sympathetically) : Your Father and Brother. They were...killed by the Targaryen forces.

Sam: Killed? Killed fighting the Targaryens?

Lord Royce: They were executed by the Targaryen girl after the war. They fought against Olena Tyrrel for Queen Cersei.

Sam: So she took their heads?

Lord Royce (After a considerable pause): I believe so...[before leaving the scene]

**** **Sam listens and walks away, his head full of thoughts** ********

Scene IV:

The Crossroads Inn

**** **Jaime Lannister sits on a Bench at the Inn, having a glass of Ale, some warm bread, butter and meat. There are Ten Persons in the Inn, including Three Drunk Soldiers in full uniform** ************

Drunken Soldier 1 (after looking deeply at Jaime) : Hey... I know ya...

*** **Jaime ignores the First Soldier as the Second and Third Soldier pause to take a better look at him** ******

Drunk Soldier 1: You are the Kingslayer aint ya. Your Sister killed my family when she blew up the sept.

**** **The Two other Soldiers begin rumbling. One of them puts his hand to his scabbard** ********

Jaime: You fight for the Crown.

Drunk Soldier 2: Aint done no fighting for long. Fight for meself now.

Jaime (To Drunk Soldier 2) : Youre an outlaw?

Drunk Soldier 3: Outlaw? Thats what the Kingslayer calls us. Your sister ...she aint the Queen. You lannisters killed the king and put that bastard Joffrey on the Throne.

Jaime: Id be more careful with my mouth if i was you my friend. Lose more than just your tongue you would.

***** **All the Three men come to Arms*******************

Drunk Soldier 1 (Pulling out his sword) : Ser Jaime Fuckin Lannister. The One handed lover of the Queen. Lets carve him up and send him back to his sister in pieces.

***** **Drunk Soldiers 2 and 3 Pull out their Swords. Soldier 1 rushes at Jaime who barely has enough time to dodge the blow and parry it with his Sword. Jaime then moves backwards towards the wall as all the three men advance on him. Soldier 1 rushes again but Jaime dodges the blow and kicks him onto the table on the floor. Soldier 2 - rushes to stab Jaime but Jaime parries his blow at the Chest and pushes him backwards but Soldier 3 cuts Jaime on the shoulder. Jaime tries to move away but Soldier 1 is up and charges at Jaime. Jaime charges into Soldier 2 with his shoulder and pierces the soldier through the throat with his sword befoe pulling it out and facing Soldier 1 and Soldier 3. Jaime feints away to his left at Soldier 3 but moves away at the last minute and feels the sword slash through air where his shoulder was a few seconds ago. He feints again this tim eto the right and watches Soldier 1 come up in a stabbing position at his chest. Jaime parries the blow and kicks the soldier hard in the testicles and feels the Soldier drop to the floor, but Soldier 3 attacks Jaime and disarms him. The Soldier places his sword point at his chest and is about to end his life when the Soldier is struck by a knife from behind to his neck, the knife point emerging from his neck. The Soldier drops dead and Jaime watches and Sees Bronn of Blackwater giving him a rougish grin. The other patrons quickly settle down at the sight of Several Lannistermen, all armed and dangerous. Ser Bronn nods to the men before pulling up Jaimes table and sitting on one of the benches and ordering a meal and some drink and asking the Lannistermen to ready the horses*************

Ser Bronn: Always the Fighter.

Jaime: Always at the right time.

**** **Ser Bronn sits down with Jaime and orders a Pie and some Ale** ********

Jaime: Cersei?

Ser Bronn: She misses Ya...

*** **Jaime gives a glance at the Lannister Men around Ser Bronn** *********

Jaime: A Lordship? More Gold? A Noblewoman?

Ser Bronn: All of it.

Jaime: My Head? Or has she found a more creative way?

Ser Bronn: She has the Mountain. You remember that fucking mound? She didnt slice you up when your traitorous ass wanted to leave, so why would she want you dead at my hands.

Jaime: So i am to be taken to her alive?

Ser Bronn: Those were her orders.

Jaime (Angrily): So i can stay at home with my oathbreaking sister and wait for the Army of the dead to take me with them?

Ser Bronn (Shrugging): Oh Yea! The Dead? I heard about that thing they bought from the North? Terrified the Soldiers proper. Havent had a shit in days i believe...

Jaime: And that thing is just one of the many hundred thousand that marches south to end mankind.

Ser Bronn: And How does a one handed knight make a difference in this battle?

Jaime: He fights for Honor and for Mankind. If the North is defeated, Your Lordships and Castles will mean nothing.

Ser Bronn: Best make it count then ...come along Ser Jaime.

**** **Ser Bronn rises to give an order** ****

Jaime: Bronn! Stop. You dont need this. Daenerys Targaryen has more men, dragons...if she wins you get bigger estates. a more honorable woman, more gold...

Ser Bronn: And you think she'll welcome you to keep her company and fight in her army. You killed her father. Your father killed her Brothers wife and Children. Shell feed you to her dragons or have you burnt. Prevents you from living your life and prevents me from me lordship. Come along now.

**** **Ser Bronn rises again to give his command and Jaime rises up facing Bronn with a smaller dagger that he had kept to himself** ********

Jaime (pulling out his smaller dagger) : So this is it? How it ends for Ser Bronn of the Blackwater?

Bronn: C'mon Jaime. Dont get hurt. You have no sword and you know you cant win. You die and Cersei takes me head for sure, you live and i become a rich lord. If she keeps her promise to me.

Jaime: She never has. She never will...so lets end this the one way we know

******* **Ser Jaime rises up to face Bronn and tries to make a charge when Bronn nods his head to someone behind Jamie. Jamine turns around to watch a big Lannister man hit him on the head and the scene fades to darkness** *******************

Scene V:

An Inn, in Flea Bottom, Kingslanding

**** **Theon Greyjoy and his men have arrived at Kingslanding. They sit down in a cheap inn at Fleabottom waiting for Ballag. There are three men with Theon and Ballag is the Fourth. Many people in the inn give glances at this group but that seems normal in this place. A Woman shows her tits to Theon but he shrugs it off. Ballag arrives just then and sits down on the table. Grewyn, Gurshig, Schwyin are the others. The men are not in the best of moods** ********

Ballag: Shes still alive.

Theon (Relieved): You sure?

Ballag: Oh Ye. Alive.

Theon : And where is she being held?

Ballag: The Old Tower. Only four dungeons there. Shes in the lower one.

Grewyn: How many guards in all?

Ballag: Twelve. All Armed and equipped to raise the alarm. I believe Fifty Guards can be assembled three minutes after the alarm.

Gurshig: Too few of us and too many of them...

Theon: You said the Old Tower.

Ballag: Aye! The Old Tower...frightens you. The Old Stark man was kept there you know...

**** **Theons face becomes Ashen and White upon hearing of Eddard Stark the man he betrayed*********

Gurshig: Weve spent five days here. Cannot go on like this. I say we spring the Captain out or we go back to the East and wait out this war.

***** **Murmurs of Assent from the others** ************

Theon: We will rescue Yara.. we will find a way...

Schywin: Three Days. We form a plan in three days. We get her out in three days. Every day here is a risk. (Glances around at his companions)

Theon: You cant give a timeline to make a plan?

Schywin: Euron controls the Iron Islands. The Seas. We are traitors and we will die if you dont run east. Three Days it is...

Gurshig: Aye. Three days. (Turns to Theon) We will form a plan and inform you of it. We follow the plan and we rescue the Captain in 3 days.

**** **Theon realizes that this is an ultimatum and nods. He then leaves the Inn and travels down the Road.** **He is followed by Two men who are dressed in Immigrant Clothing but is blisfully unaware of his tail who walk relentlessly towards him and with a purpose. As Theon nears his lodgings, he is ambushed by two men from the front and his tail from behind and pushed into a side alley with a knife at his throat. The men cover his face with a cloth and drag him through the allies. He is taken to a room in the corner of one such ally and thrown in a chair and the cloth is removed. Four men with knifes are looking at him** *******

Man 1 : You are the Lady Captains brother?

*** **Theon nods unable to speak. He believes Cersei has found him and his last venture has ended in yet another failure******

Man 2 : You came for your Sister?

Theon (Weakly): Yes.

Man 1 : Your men make a plan in three days.

Theon (Still more weakly) : Yes

Man 3: You are a fool. They have betrayed you. They sold you for Fifty Dragons and a Pardon for each of them.

Theon: Weve been here five days. They could have taken me anytime

Man 3: A Cockless Coward is of no great value to the Queen. Not valuable enough for her to send her men to do the job. Your men are supposed to deliver you to them.

Theon: They're all in this? All of them?

Man 3: All of them. They agreed to bring you here because you are a Greyjoy and you have some worth to Euron even if that is a fraction of your sisters.

Theon: And They put me with her?

Man 3: With her? Youre not important enough. They take your head.

Theon: And youre not the Queens men?

Man 3: I am Silas Maynakar - Captain of the Guards at Dorne, Faithful to Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell. These are my men here. Raykar, Syago and Midonas. We came here to rescue our Queen. We have been observing you and your men.

Theon: Why wait so long to deliver me to the Queen?

Man 3: They had to be sure of their rewards. The Queen and your Uncle dont exactly inspire confidence. They sold your landing point. They guard it with Twenty Guards. You have no way out of here even if you get your sister...

**** **Theon looks hard at the men. The Man called Silas seems Impressed** *****

Maykar: You have another way out of here..

**** **Theon Greyjoy nods slowly**********************

**** **Maykar, Raykar, Syago and Midonas nod to each other. The worthless son of the Former Lord may be of some use after all, M** **aykar hands over a small vial to Theon. It is bluish and crystal and contains a colorless liquid** ********

Maykar: We will help you and help our Queen. You will get us out of here. (Hands over the Vial) Drink this now.

 ******Theon stares at the Vial*******

Maykar: All of us have Swords at our side. You really think we want to waste a vial of valuable poison on you?

 *******Theon drinks the Vial of Liquid. He looks apprehensive but he is still alive********

Theon: Now What?

Maykar: Go back to them. Follow your men when they ask you to. Well be there.

Theon: And youll know when and where?

Syago : Aye. Well be there.

Theon : And How do i Trust you?

Maykar: You dont. But you are still alive are you not.

***** **The men disappear leaving Theon alone and wondering what just happened** **********

Scene VI

White Harbour

*** **Daenerys has just been informed that some of her Dothraki men and horse have fallen ill in the severe cold of the North and their march seems to have slown down. She visits the Dothraki along with Jon. The Dothraki appear eager to fight for her but one look and she knows the cold of the north would be too much for them. She even knows that the Unsullied - the best fighters in the world dont have the uniform for the North. She looks sadly at her men and walks out of their tents to the Council Room with Whiteharbor set up by Lord Manderly. She walks in with Missandei and Jon. When she enters the others look up from their conversation. Tyrion, Davos, Varys, Jorah and Grey worm stand up for her. Jon snow follows her into the room** ********

Daenerys: They cannot fight in this cold. (Turning to Jon) It gets colder to winterfell?

*** **Jon gives a slow worried nod** ****

Missandei: We lose Twenty Thousand fighters? The Dothraki assure us that they can beat the cold.

Tyrion : Nobody braves the cold my Lady. It appears that they cannot fight in this weather and the farther we go, the colder it gets. They would be a liability - we have limited supplies - food and medicine. We have to move them back to the South.

Daenerys (Laughs) : The South? Where in the South? To Kingslanding? Or to Casterly Rock?

Tyrion: Riverrun is ripe for the taking your grace. The Freys are all dead. I believe Edmure Tully and his family are being kept prisoner at the Blackfishs old fortress. We could also reinforce Highgarden.

Jon: There may not be a highgarden when this war is over Lord Tyrion. There may not be a riverrun or a kingdom of any sort.

Tyrion: Your...grace. If this war is lost, all is lost. But if you defeat your enemy- you will still need food from Highgarden and you will need more western lords under your banners. The Dothraki have no role to play in the war against the dead. Their horses cannot fight in this terrain and they cannot do their best here - but out there they can still make the difference between a huge victory and a big defeat.

Daenerys: You want to fight a war where there is none. We just asked Cersei to stand down her forces and you want to break your word by plundering and making war on Highgarden and Riverrun. You want to break my word. Is that it?

*** **Tyrion glances at Varys who shuffles towards the Queen** ****

Varys: Your Grace. Disturbing news from Braavos. It appears that Cersei has repaid all the crowns debts to the Iron Bank from her plunder of High Garden. The Iron bank has decided to finance her in the war against you.

Jon : Finance her for what?

Varys: The Golden Company.

*** **There is a collective silence** *****

Daenerys: The Golden Company? (Looks to Jorah Mormont)

Jorah: Twenty Thousand Troops, Eight Hundred Horse, Three Hundred Elephants, Five Hundred Archers - some of the best in the World. I fought for them for Ten years.

Daenerys: So it appears that your trust in your sister was misplaced?

Tyrion: I never trusted her your grace. I asked Lord Varys to keep his birds singing in the east. Maybe if she had told you she would stand down her troops...but Cersei offering her troops for your assistance, i knew she was lying and i only waited to see how.

Davos: And all these troops, elephants, horses...they dont fly from Essos. They need to be brought to Westros by Ships. And who has such a fleet to bring so many...(voice faltering away as he understands)

Jon : Euron Greyjoy...

Tyrion : So did not turn tail and run after all...

Varys (Smiling ruefully): It seems not my Lord.

Daenerys (Turns to Jorah): Ser Jorah. What is your advise?

Jorah: Khaleesi. As Lord Tyrion says - the Dothraki will not be an asset in the war against the dead but if by some miracle we are able to defeat the dead, we will need Highgarden and Riverrun and the Dothraki would be our greatest asset out there.

Daenerys (To Grey Worm): And the Unsullied? Do they fight in the cold?

Grey Worm: Unsullied trained to fight in cold weather by masters. Unsullied who dont make it in cold - die. Unsullied who can fight cold live. Unsullied fight in cold, hot any weather for queen.

Daenerys : Ser Davos. How long do you think the Golden Company will need to be ferried across the Narrow sea?

Davos: Two weeks your Grace. Another week to reach Highgarden and Riverrun.

Daenerys: You seem sure that Cersei intends to send them to fight and not to defend Kingslanding.

Tyrion: I know my sister. She doesnt waste that much gold merely to defend her. She will send the Golden Company to the South.

Daenerys (To Jon): Do you think we can win without the Dothraki hordes?

Jon: Your Grace. Ser Jorah and Lord Tyrion are right. They would be better served in the South. Their numbers shall not make a huge difference in two hundred thousand dead and five hundred nightwalkers.

Daenerys: Lord Tyrion. Gather the Dothraki and march South tomorrow. You can fortify at Horn Hill and prepare for consolidation. You will be leading the negotiations with the allied lords and try to bring the hostile ones under our banner.

Tyrion: Your grace. I am not a military man though i have had successful battle victories. I dont speak their tongue, I cannot command them Militarily.

Daenerys: You wont have to. You will be my voice in the South but the Dothraki will be commanded militarily by someone who is more experienced in Command than you are and someone who speaks their language (Her eyes turn to Jorah Mormont who appears frozen to the spot).

Jorah : Khaleesi...you cannot...i know the north...i have fought with the dead...

Daenerys: Ser Jorah...you know the North and you have fought with the Dead but there are others who have done the same. But there is nobody whom the Dothraki trust to give them fighting orders. You will go south with Lord Tyrion and make the South a place for a queen.

Jorah: Khaleesi...

Missandei: The Dragons? You have somewhere for then in Winterfell?

Jon: Aye! Sansa says she has a clearing made for them full of Elk and other animals for hunting. Big enough for both of them.

Daenerys: And the Supplies?

Davos: The Dragonglass goes with us. We bring half the supplies and the other half - the Hound brings across the river.

Daenerys: And you trust this...Hound? Was he not a Lannister man? Did he not murder for Cersei?

Tyrion: I saw the Hound walk out after asking the king to fuck himself. My father put a price on his head. Thats the right attitude for someone in our camp.

Jon: Your Grace. The man risked his life and fought for us. He is no traitor for Cersei. He has value as a fighter and while his loyalty is not exactly certain, he is an asset to be had for us.

Daenerys: But he does not see me as the rightful queen?

Tyrion: He does not understand Kings, Queens or Lords. He is a strange one. He even refused being knighted seven times.

Daenerys: An Extraordinary man ...this Hound and yet you say you can trust him?

Jon: I do your grace...

Daenerys: Very well then...we ride for Winterfell at morning... Ser Jorah?

Jorah: Khaleesi?

Daenerys: Lets hope we see each other soon and alive.

Daenerys: Lord Tyrion?

Tyrion: Lets hope when we meet again your Grace - you are still breating.

Scene VII

Temple at Volantis

**** **Kinvara and four priests sit in prayer to the Lord of light when Lady Melissandre enters** ****

Kinvara: Lady Melisandre. You return back?

Melisandre: My Lady. The Lord guided me back to Volantis to cast light on his message for me

Kinvara: Yet you have had some doubts in the recent past?

Melisandre: I was wrong. I believed Stannis Baratheon was the Promised Prince. I saw in the Fire and yet...

Kinvara: You did not look at what you saw in the fire...you looked at what you wanted to see. You killed people, burnt many all in the name of the Lord.

Melisandre: I see the error of my ways now. I see that my beliefs clouded by visions and sights. I closed my mind to any other possibilities and perhaps caused the death of Stannis and everyone else.

Kinvara: Yet you now say you believe the Prince is a Bastard, someone called Jon Snow. Even when you know Daenerys Targaryen woke the dragon from the stone, that she...

Melisandre: I doubt myself now my lady. I believe my visions are deceiving me. It was why i came for guidance before my final journey home. I know every priest in Essos preaches of the Darkness and Daenerys Targaryen as the rightful Queen and the promised prince but perhaps for the first time in my life, without my believing in anything at all, my visions and all my little voices say Jon Snow is Azhor Azhai, wielder of Lightbringer.

Kinvara: And what of Ligtbringer? The Sword is missing for eons now.

Melisandre: I came here to ask for the lord guidance in seeking out the sword.

Kinvara: Why here in the Temple? You know the Lord of the Light speaks from all over.

Melisandre: I needed the Temples help and the Priests help for something special...to meet and talk to someone who went beyond...

**** **Kinvara stares hard at the other two priests**********************

 **Ser Jorah and Lord Tyrion pack to move the Dothraki to Highgarden to Counter any move by Cersei**

 **Jon, Daenerys and the rest move to Winterfell while the Hound brings half the supplies by the River**

 **Melisandre returns to Volantis to ask for Kinvaras Help in communing with someone dead and to ask the lord for guidance on the Sword of Azhor Azhai**

 **Ser Bronn captures Jaime Lannister and is seen escorting him on a horse with his hands tied along Kingsroad.**


End file.
